Bday Special!
by Random Person number 3
Summary: I was bored and decided to write this...enjoy!


Me: Okay! It was my B-day the other day, and while on my way to school I thought of this.

Jardina: Why do you torment me by putting us in these meaningless fics?

Me: Because I wanna!

Shana: I don't mind.

Chuckles: Me Neither!

Me: So there, P

Chuckles: WE DON'T OWN YGO! WE DO OWN ALL OUR OC'S BESIDES CERIBI MOTOU WHO IS OWNED BY CERIBI MOTOU!

"WAKE UP HIKARI!" A bouncy blonde girl hopped into the room.

"Mph…" Another girl, who was just awoken, mumbled as she looked at the clock, "CHUCKLES YOU IDIOT!" She glared at the other girl, Chuckles, "IT'S 3 AM!"

"But it's your birthday!" Chuckles Smiled and forced a polka-dotted party hat onto her head.

She growled, "I WANT TO SLEEP!"

"Pathetic, Arina," a brunette came in, scowling, "You need to toughen up."

"I need sleep, Jardina!" Arina buried her head under the pillow.

"Not today! You have plans!" chuckles replied, chipper as ever.

"I do?" Arina's voice was muffled and confused.

"Yes," Jardina replied scowling. She walked over to the bed and pulled Arina out by her ankles.

"No!" She whine, grabbing onto anything that might give her a slim chance of staying in her bed, "SLEEP IS MY FRIEND!"

"Chuckles," Jardina turned to the bouncing blonde, "You know what to do."

"YAY!" Chuckles ran up to the fighting Arina and started tickling her.

It was to much, Jardina's strength plus Chuckles's tickling, Arina let go, laughing her head off.

"Come on," Jardina started dragging the laughing girl down a hallway, "We better get her to Shana before she tries to sample the coffee."

"What's the problem with that?" Chuckles asked, emerald eyes curious.

"Remember last time?"

"Oh yeah…Poor Joey.." UU

Jardina sighed and finished dragging Arina to her location. A room full of cloth and Shana examing a coffee cup. "That's for Hikari," She said dropping Arina.

"Owe…" Arina got up rubbing her head, "Okay…what is going !" She got up and ran the coffee cup and chugged it, but soon stopped because she was bound by ropes. Oo "What are you guys doing?"

"Measuring," Shana replied, taking out a tape measurer.

"Y-you mean like a DRESS fitting?"

"Yes"

"WHY!?!"

"As Chuckles said," Jardina replied with a smirk, "You have a busy day"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Kaiba Mansion:

"WAKE UP NII-SAMA!" A Sugar High Mokuba came hopping into the room, like chuckles did.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Seto glared at his little brother.

" 3 Am"

Seto growled, " Why the heck did you wake me up?"

"It's your GIRL-FRIENDS birthday." Mokuba replied, as if this explained everything.

Seto sighed, he had almost forgotten it was Arina's birthday. But why did that mean he had to wake up at 3 AM?

"Plus we're planning a surprise for her!"

Seto groaned, " What surprise requires me to get up at an ungodly hour?"

Mokuba smiled evilly, "you'll see."

OO "Mokuba…..why are you looking at me like that?"

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

(And Back to Arina)

" I AM NOT WEARING THIS!" Arina shouted furiously. She was wearing a ridiculous pink dress that had bows and lace, Etc. The works.

"But Arina!" Shana protested, " Pink look wonderful on you!"

" I don't care!" She replied, glaring at Jardina and Chuckles who were snickering uncontrollably.

"Awe… Please Hikari?" Shana asked, putting on her puppy dog eyes.

"No," Arina replied again, "I hate Pink with a passion"

"Awe…but it looks good on you!" Chuckles replied.

"So?" Arina started tearing of bows, "Why do I need a dress anyway?"

"You'll see," Jardina replied.

"Well I can do it without a dress." Arina went to her room to and started changing into normal clothes. When she saw the clock she screamed, "IT TOOK YOU 4 HOURS TO PUT ME IN A DRESS!"

"I think she's happy, don't you?" Chuckles smiled at the others.

Mokuba came in while Seto was on his 8th cup of coffee, chipper as ever. "I though I said no sugar," He said about to fall asleep.

"Well…I might have snuck a few snickers home….." Mokuba replied innocently.

"A few as in how many?" Seto asked, dreading the answer.

" Let's see…5 on Monday…4 on Tues..6 on Wednesday…and 8 on Thursday." Mokuba replied, smiling widely.

Seto groaned, "great…" then remembered the time, "Why do I have to wake up at this unearthly hour?"

"Because your going to be brushing up on your Japanese!" Mokuba replied dropping a pile of books onto the kitchen counter.

O.o Seto looked at the books, 'Konichiwa volume 1.' 'Japanese Coarse Handbook Volume 1' 'Let's go to Japan! A basic learning of Japanese' and finally, 'Japanese for Idiotic Morons'. Seto sweat dropped at the last one. "And why do I need all this?" he asked Mokuba.

"For Arina!" he replied. Smiling still.

Seto sighed, it is going to be a loooooooooooooooooooooong Day.

"DANCING!?!" Arina shouted after changing into some blue jeans and a green shirt.

"yes," Shana replied curtly.

"You guys are trying to KILL me! I don't dance!" Arina protested.

"You do now," Jardina replied immediately.

Chuckles was looking through Arina's CD's. "Hikari, you do realize the closest thing you have to a slow song is "My Imortal," Right?"

"Of coarse!" Arina glared, "And don't touch my CD's!"

P Chuckles went back to scanning the CD's.

"Er…why do we need a slow song anyway?" Arina asked, at her other two yamis.

"You'll see," Jardina replied.

"Is that all you can say?" Arina asked, getting tired of not knowing what was going on.

"Maybe." Jardina replied again.

Arina sweat dropped. "Apparently not." She looked at Chuckles who had given up her search for slow songs.

"I'll call Ceribi!" Chuckles smiled, "She might have a slow song!"

"Does she know what's going on?"

"Yes," Shana replied. She wasn't speaking much after Arina KO'd her dress.

"Will she tell me?" Arina asked hopefully.

"no," All three Yamis said at once, "It's a surprise!" Chuckles added cheerfully.

"Greeaatt…." She replied sarcastically.

"Konnichi wa Arina-chan," Seto said, reading out loud from "Japanese for Idiotic morons".

"No Again! With more feeling!" Mokuba shouted. He had dawned the traditional Director's hat, chair, and even the megaphone.

"Konnichi wa Arina-chan," Seto said again, slightly seductively. (Fan girls: drool)

"BEAUTIFUL!" Mokuba clapped for joy, "Now page 345!"

Seto sighed and began turning pages, "Why do we need all this again?"

"How Many times do I have to say it?" Mokuba asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"For Arina, I get it!" Seto said, not waiting for Mokuba to finish, "But why did you have to wait to the last minute?"

"I had…er..other things to do." Mokuba replied.

Seen switches to Mokuba playing Ocarina of Time on his old N64 (Flashbacks will be in script for who cares why?)

Mokuba: Dmn Jelly fish! WHY WON'T YOU DIE!

Navi: on the Game LISTEN WHY DON'T YA! I CAN HELP YOU DEFEAT THE FCKING JELLY FISH!

Mokuba: OOUUUUU

End Flashback

"HEY! GET BACK HERE AND PLAY THIS FCKING GAME!" A fairish voice screamed from one of living rooms.

OOUUUU "Mokuba……….do I want to know?" Seto asked, stunned.

OOUUUU "No…" Was all of Mokuba's reply.

DING DONG! Chuckles ran to the door, breaking several glass vases on the way to the door. Somehow Arina heard the glass breaking and shouted, "THAT HAD BETTER NOT BE MY SAPPHIRE EMERALD FLOWER VASE!"

"No worries!" Chuckles said, looking at the pile of precious stones. 'They look prettier anyway," she thought. Opening the door.

"Hi," Ceribi said when Chuckles opened the door. She looked a female Yugi, which made sense because she is his twin. Her eyes immediately fell open the broken vase, "Do I want to know?"

"Nope!" Chuckles smiled and dragged Ceribi to the room where everyone else was.

Ceribi looked at Arina, who looked about to fall unconscious any second, Arina looked into her eyes and mouthed two words, "Save Me."

Ceribi Sweat dropped and looked at Jardina, "The plan wasn't to kill her, you know."

"But this is more fun," Jardina replied with a shrug.

"WHAT IS THIS PLAN YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT?" Areina screamed, jumping up and looking angry.

"I'll tell you later." Ceribi replied, shuffling through her bag. After a minute of searching she pulled out a CD case, arina managed to see the title, "Arina's B-Day Mix" before Ceribi handed it over to Jardina with a murmured "I had this made just incase,"

Jardina took it and after a few minutes of banging the stereo, managed to put the CD in and get the darn thing to play.

Arina groaned as the music played, love songs……(Not going to name any because my brain is not working now and I can't think straight. Jardina: You can think? Me: Stuff it)

"Now, let's get ready," jardina said, smirking evilly.

OO "What are you guys going to do?" Arina asked, backing away slowly.

D The other four girls advanced on her.

Arina was exhausted, after 5 straight hours of Jardina, Chuckles, and Shana teaching her how to dance (Ceribi controlled the stereo, not trusting the yamis with it), all she wanted to do was fall on her bed and either finish reading the Seventh Tower or sleep.

Thankfully Jardina did let Arina sleep after Ceribi left. She woke up five hours later and looked at the clock, 5:30. Reaching around for her book, she got up. She had finally found it and flipped to her page when the door opened. Groaning, she buried her head underneath her pillow, " I don't want to do ANYTHING but read!" she shouted, her voice muffled again.

"Konnichiwa Arina-Chan." Seto's voice filled her ears, making her look up from her sheets.

"Seto?" She blushed at how she looked, a real mess. Hair everywhere and her turquoise silk PJ's looked like she had put them on in the dark.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked as the music from earlier began to play.

Arina smiled and got up and started dancing with Seto, "Please tell me you didn't plan on the waking up at 3 AM."

"You to?" Seto asked, spinning her gently.

"Yes……" Arina replied, "What do you say to skipping the dancing and head straight to revenge?"

Seto smirked and nodded. And the Yamis Mokuba who were watching, ran to escape.

End!

Me: okay! Whatt'dya think?

Chuckles: REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!


End file.
